florriefandomcom-20200214-history
Turn the World Upside Down (song)
"Turn the World Upside Down" (erroneously known as "Upside Down") is an unreleased song performed by Florrie. It was originally planned to be included in her debut album, due to be released in 2014. It was therefore included in an album sampler that surfaced on internet the same year"Florrie - Album Sampler". Discogs.com. 2014. Retrieved from https://www.discogs.com/es/Florrie-Album-Sampler/release/9946653, after Florrie's fourth EP Sirens was released. The song was written by Florrie, Brian Higgins, Toby Scott, Anne Yuill, Tove Lo, and Luke Fitton. A part of "Turn the World Upside Down" was used in a commercial for the television series The Only Way Is Essex during 2014. The song has been performed live few times, more frequently around 2015"Upside Down - Florrie @ Borderline". YouTube. October 14, 2015. Retrieved from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PKnkZ-ZcMJY. Background, media usage and composition = See also: 2014 album sampler = A snippet of the song was included in a commercial to promote the television series The Only Way Is Essex during 2014 and 2015"The Only Way Is Essex Commercial (2014-2015). Popisms.com. August 10, 2014. Retrieved from https://www.popisms.com/TelevisionCommercial/103144/The-Only-Way-Is-Essex-Commercial-2014-2015.aspx. The inclusion of the song also intended to generate some buzz around Florrie before releasing her debut album, due to be released in 2014, and which would include "Turn the World Upside Down" in its final track listing. After the release of Sirens in April 2014"Sirens - EP by Florrie on Apple Music". UK iTunes Apple Music. April 25, 2014. Retrieved from https://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/sirens-ep/824942957, an album sampler of Florrie's debut album surfaced onto the internet, including "Turn the World Upside Down" and five more songs, one of them being the single "Little White Lies". The appearance of the song in the album sampler hinted its inclusion in the final track listing; the song was listed as the track number 2 in the sampler. "Turn the World Upside Down" is a pop song that runs at a moderate tempo of 98 beats per minute set at a 4/4 time signature. Its structure is a typical form of verse-hook, common in pop music. The song features a musical composition similar to that of the song "Too Young to Remember", since both consist primarily of drums and hand claps, while being accompanied of guitars. Additionally, "Turn the World Upside Down" features piano chords during the verses, while including synthesizers towards the choruses. Release The song was not properly released, though it was initially planned to be included in Florrie's debut album. Therefore, since the project was ultimately shelved, the song was leaked onto SoundCloud in mid-2016, while its instrumental version leaked around late 2014. The instrumental version of the track is no longer available. Versions The final version of the song is three minutes and thirty one seconds long, and can be found in the fanmade album Little White Lies, available in some discussion forums. A demo version is known to exist, and only few things are known about it: the track lasts for three minutes and thirty nine seconds, and it is the version included in the 2014 album sampler. This version remains unleaked to date. Cross-references * Letting go is a common theme in Florrie songs, such as "Wanna Control Myself", "She Always Gets What She Wants", and "Galaxies". * "Upside down" is also mentioned in "Galaxies". * "Figure it out" is also found in "Last Thing on Your List" and "I Took a Little Something". Lyrics References Category:Songs Category:Unreleased songs Category:2014 songs